Techniques are known for capturing panoramic images. One technique involves rotating a camera about a central axis while capturing overlapping images that are spliced together using software. Another technique involves capturing a series of overlapping images, then splicing together adjacent overlapping images in order to produce an image that is wider than an image captured by a single camera.
A stereoscopic pair of cameras has been used to capture a stereoscopic field of view. However, there exist problems with capturing a field of view that is greater than the field of view for a stereoscopic pair of cameras. Furthermore, if wide angle cameras are used, such as cameras with a 180 degree field of view, adjacent left and right cameras can interfere with each other.